Kurt Sad Flashback (Klaine Glee)
by geekymaddy
Summary: Burt reminds Kurt about a hard time in his life before the glee club and Kurt opens up about it to Mr. Shue, Emma, and Blaine. Takes place between season 6 episode 12 and 13. Spoilers for season 6 episode 12. TRIGGER WARNING: Depression and Suicide


Kurt and Blaine came home from New York for a visit. Kurt and his dad are getting dinner at a breadstix- just the two of them. They are talking about glee and all it's done in Kurt's life.

Burt says, "Hey, son. You know I'm so proud of how far you've come. Do you remember what you were like before glee?"

"I remember you forced me to join a team and that's what made me try out for glee. I never really thanked you for that dad."

"oh yes you did. But uhh..." Burt cuts off and looks into his sons eyes as his own start to tear up a bit. "Do you remember why I made you join a team?"

Kurt takes his fathers hand, "No, I-I don't actually."

Burt was looking down at his sons hand holding his but now he looks up into Kurt's eyes as tears run down his face.

"It was because I got called in by that guidance counselor- Mr. Shue's wife- and she told me she caught you reading this-this... brochure thing about-" he trying to hold back the tears. Kurt suddenly remembers what his dad was talking about. Burt continues, "killing yourself. And I, I couldn't lose you- not after your mom- I know things were though for you." He says through light sobs.

Kurt wraps his arms around his dad, trying to comfort him. "Shhh dad it's ok. I'm here. I'm happy. Everything's ok."

"I know." Burt says and smilies. "And I'm so happy. Not just that- you know- you're here and well but- you're happy. You found the person to spend your life with. You're graduating from NYADA. I'm so proud of you Kurt, and so happy."

"I am too, Dad." Kurt hugs his dad then jokingly says, "remember when I came out to you?"

"Oh don't get me started on that!"

—

Kurt and Blaine were invited over to Mr. Shue's house for dinner while they are in Lima visiting family. They all are wrapping up dinner when the conversation of glee just starting came up. Blaine listens, hearing new things about his husband.

"Oh my god" Will said laughing. "I remember from your audition I knew you were gay- you did Me. Cellophane remember- I thought you might be than the way you swiped your hair- I knew!" Everyone at the table was laughing.

"Wait- you did Mr. Cellophane as your audition song for glee club?" asks Blaine with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, ya- Mercedes helped me pick it but it was prefect for how I was feeling at the time. In the closet, bullied... depressed." Blaine and Mr. Shue both give Kurt a supportive look.

"Will, I have thanked you many times for saving my life. Glee club saved my life. But Emma, I don't think I ever thanked you." Will looks at Emma confused and Blaine at Kurt with the same confusion. Emma, for the moment doesn't remember what Kurt means.

"I was depressed. I was really depressed." Kurt days and looks over at his husband, realizing Blaine has never heard this before.

But he continues anyway, "Emma, you tell my dad I was considering taking my life. And because of that my dad forced me to join a team so I joined glee"

Kurt looks over at Blaine's shocked face and says, "I'm sorry you're hearing this for the first time. Honestly I had forgotten how rough that point in my life had gotten until my dad reminded me of it yesterday."

Mr. Shue looks at his wife in amazement.

"I'm sorry Blaine I should have told you privately-" Kurt's cut off as his husband hugs him and says, "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"What are you sorry for baby?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

As Blaine let go, Emma looked at Kurt and said, "You're welcome Kurt."

—

As Kurt and Blaine were leaving, Blaine looked sad.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I really should have told you before. I really didn't remember until my dad told me the story again-" Kurt was trying to explains before Blaine cut him off, "shh- baby I'm not upset you didn't tell me."

Then he starts to cry, "I'm upset because I can't imagine my life without you. And to think-" he sobs, "that I almost never even had you in my life at all. That I never would have even met you" Blaine breaks down hysterical into Kurt's arms collapsing on the sidewalk near their car.

"Baby. Baby!" Kurt says trying to get through to his husband. Blaine finally looks at Kurt again. "I'm here." Kurt says. "I didn't do it and I'm here. We're here. It's all ok."

Blaine tries to get himself under control. "Just promise me." He says to Kurt. "Promise me that if you EVER think ANYTHING like that again. You'll tell me. Please don't leave me..." and he starts to sob again.

"I promise." Kurt says. "And I'm NEVER leaving you."


End file.
